Crazy Little Place Called Gym
by Epitsu Onna
Summary: Russia/China, Modern AU, humans name used. Also featured Ger/fem!Ita, Spain/fem!Romano Li Wang Yao never cared much about crushes, women, dating, lovers, or marriage. Maybe that's why, he never suspected if he's actually swung another way. And that Russian guy he always met on the gym... he can't be his first love.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia-Axis Powers and the characters belong to Himeruya Hidekazu.**

**Characters and Pairings: Russia/China, Germany/fem!Italy, Spain/fem!Romano**

**Rating: T for some adult words**

**Notes: First try on Russia/China fanfiction. Actually, first try on uploading Hetalia fanfic. Happy read! :D**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Li Wang Yao never cared much about crushes, women, dating, lovers, or marriage.

Li Wang Yao, almost 35 years old in several months, never really care about what his Mama dan his Baba in the village in China said about he should

getting married soon.

And Li Wang Yao definitely didn't care at all the secretaries' whispers in the corridor about how he never appeared in any party, never bring any girl to

his office, about how he always brought his own food from home (Like, what's actually so strange with it? Or is it the fact that he made it by himself?),

never drank anything except tea and never let them got an extra free day off for some special occasional, like, he's being married, as if all of those were

wrong and Li Wang Yao should do the opposites.

He really didn't care, and this wasn't even sarcasm.

Even since he's just a little kid, he's already worked his pants off because of his family poor condition. He did almost everything to save money, he's

working and helping his parents even when he's just on the third grade in elementary school. His attitude

and intelligence brought him to Beijing, where he learned from his country's very best people, and he managed to continue his study to Harvard.

Knowing the difficulties of life since he's just a little made him as how he's now: a proud, dedicated, hard-worker, responsible and definitely professional

general manager of one of the biggest technology company in the world. Chinese sometimes being looked down in western countries, but in this

greatest times of his life, he proved to everyone that he's the one that everyone have to looked up to and feared.

So no time for women, really. He's proud with his job, he's enjoying it so much that sometimes he even chose to work on the document rather than

masturbate.

Maybe that's why, he never suspected if he's actually swung another way.

For God's sake, it's gay for short.

It began with the advice came from his shinsei that he needed to do sports as the resolution for his recently growing snoring habit. That's how he

started to do fitness, because it was the most flexible one (considering his busy work schedules), the easiest one (considering that he never learned

how to played any kind of sports), and that time, they're giving a very great promo (almost quarter from its original price for 3 years membership), and

he's signing up in no time.

He saw that guy in the fitness center. Actually, he didn't appear often. He usually there at weekends only, and that's bad, because that meant he's still

on school… or college. Yao hoped for the second, so he won't be too pedophile. Of course, no one will be sidekick enough to see that he's actually 30

already behind his still soft yellowish fair skin (without wrinkles, thank you very much! He always sleep for enough hours for his health sake of course,

and a herbal vitamin sent by his Mama in village was eaten daily,morning and night), his long black shining hair that he liked to tied down in one simple

ponytail, his small and slender figures, his bright pair of caramel eyes and his rather young face, but still. He's old man inside, and old men always

worried for this kind of things; will them being called as pedophile when they actually liked someone younger.

At first, Yao didn't really care. He saw that guy often, but just like that. That guy usually went straight to the lifting weight equipment, letting Yao,

walking on the running treadmill for his cooling down, adored his arm muscles tightened and loosening when he pulled that thingy up and down.

Maybe that's already weird enough, he adored over another guy's muscles, but really, it's just that.

Something was different when one day, after some magnificent numbers of pulls ups, Yao saw that boy, sweating and panting, sat on the pull up

machine's seat and start drinking. He's drinking from his bottle of water.

No, there's no even any water spilling down to his chin like those in the commercial, or something. But how the big Adam's apple moved along with the

gulp was just… a drooling scenery. Yao was too mesmerized by the sight that he couldn't even remember how he's ended up on the floor, legs

sprawled and chin hurts.

People were staring at him strangely. Still on the floor, he worked on his memories a little while, and… oh, yeah right, because he was too amazed by

the sexy beam that hot guy right there was radiating, he forgot to work on his legs and there he was, fell down from the treadmill machine.

With a groan, Yao tried to get up and then he felt he's being pulled by a very strong arm. God must be have a boring afternoon that day, because out

of so many people, it's that guy who helped him. With twin sparkling pools of violet … shit, are those eyes really violet, that purple kind of color? –ow

shit, apparently yes –big with surprise, he asked him with an English that was thick with Russian accent, "Are you fine?"

And Yao could just stare.

And stare.

That close, Yao could see all of them clearly: the almost pure white blonde, slick with sweat and just so sexy framing those cute chubby cheeks, the still

so sparkling violet eyes and the very, greatly, cute big nose, there in the middle of the face…

"Fine,"

He stood up, wobbly at the first, but those warm big hands possessed by the hot guy were on his shoulder and kept him steady on the floor.

"Head spinning?"

Ow shit, those hands didn't just give him a small massage.

"FINE!" He snapped. And he ran away to the shower room… or he tried, but that guy caught his arm again. Yao refused to looked at him, but then the

Russian said, "You left this,"

Yao hoped his face was normal, and the steam he thought he saw around is not because of his face was so red hot from embarrassment, as the man in

front of him gave back his Hello Kitty patterned towel.

He snatched the towel, then ran for his life to the showe room and quickly locked himself in one shower stall.

He refused to confess that liking Hello Kitty is a girly hobby all of this time, but now he wanted nothing other than to buried down that towel along with

himself.

The flash of that Russia guy's muscles, touch, heat and all rushed back to him. He pushed himself, leaned to the shower stall and gulped as he touched

the area that has been abandoned for almost twenty year except for hygiene and excretion sake.

His hand is shaking, both from excitement and nervousness.

35 years of his life, that was the first time he reached orgasm that fast –by 5 seconds only, with object of masturbating just around 10 meters away

from him.

XXXXX

"Mr. Li, dark circles are under your eyes,"

Yao decided to just ignore that. _Thank you for reminding me about how I can't get to sleep because I can't stop thinking about that big guy last night, _

_Feliciana. _The Chinese sighed. He took another folder from his secretary and was in the middle of checking the content as the girl continued, "It's bad, ,

you always look so completely fine and fresh usually,"

"Lack of sleep," Yao mumbled, "Works,"

The brunette swayed her hand –Yao couldn't help but pay attention at her new nail art… it was glittery red and green tomatoes print on white as the

background color –"Please, Mr. Li, you go to sleep at exactly 10 every night, even if there's just 5 minutes left until the end of the movie in the HBO

you're watching at that moment,"

What would be the best respond? He didn't even know if she meant to compliment him or not. Yao read another page. _That stupid Carriedo, what did I _

_always say about spacing? 2 is just too much! Too spacey! Too much paper!_

Feliciana hummed,"Is there any problem? Oh, God!"

Yao saw sparkles on the honey-brown eyes of the Italian as she exclaimed, her face just several centimeters away from the Chinese, "Are you in

love?!"

Yao growled.

"You are!" Feliciana squealed happily, "Please do tell me!"

"I'm not in love," Yao grumbled, "Do your work properly, Miss Vargas , please, no gossiping, and…"

"But this is a very BIG NEWS!" Feliciana did a very excited little jump on her 7 centimeter heels, "I know it, , I've been through so much love stories, of

my own, of people's… I can guess just by looking. Oh, this is very good news… I gotta tell sorella! You just don't know how long we have been planning

to take a little vacation together but we almost give it up because we're afraid you will never get married! With this, the light can be seen a little!"

With that, she ran out from Yao's office, singing a very happy Italian song. Yao didn't have to look out from his office's window to see that Feliciana must

had spread her 'big news' through IM to the entire office and how all his subordinates were squealing in their own cubicles.

Yao resisted himself to not knock his head onto his desk surface. But he did it anyway, with a loud smack and several papers flied to the carpeted

wooden floor in result.

XXXX

If Feliciana made reports Yao told her to as fast as when she's spreading the news to the entire office building, maybe Yao could finish all projects

faster by a week.

No, scratch that. Maybe Yao could finish all projects faster by _a month_.

"Mr. Li , you called me?" The happy face of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo never changed, but this time, it was wider than usual. Yao should recognize it

already, but at the moment, he's too furious about the spacing thing.

"Yes, I think I should say this to you directly so you can just knock it to your head," Yao frowned, "You see, about this spacing you use in the

documents… It's too much! I always say 1.5 is enough! You're wasting paper! You can save one page by changing it to 1.5!"

Antonio, instead of showing his regretting face like usual every time Yao was complaining about his work, now was smiling wider. And that just deepen

the frown on Yao's forehead, "Are you think I'm kidding now? I'm serious! You see, every year our office has to spend…"

"No, Mr. Li , I'm truly sorry about that! I just can't help it! I'm happy for you!" Antonio laughed, "I'm happy you're now in love! I'm happy you're a very

normal human!"

He was too shocked to answer anything and just let Antonio hugged him tightly just like old best friends.

And after Antonio, another storm came as Ludwig, the usually stern and quiet Germany who was positioned as the general manager of logistic division.

"Mr. Li, Ludwig is here," Feliciana said to him through phone, "Can I let him in?"

Yao blinked –could he miss any meeting? "Let him,"

That very strict Deutsch, Ludwig, walked in to his office, along with Felicia beside him.

"Mr. Ludwig, do I miss any…"

"Oh, no," Ludwig shook his head. He smiled a bit, "Well, I don't think this personal business supposed to be talk in office, but Feliciana told me that

you're now in love. Just to let you know, I'm very happy. I don't think love can help improve work, but at least I know now that you have… that kind of

emotion too,"

Yao didn't have heart to tell him that he's the one who's happy because he now finally knew Ludwig is not programmed. Because program won't tell

someone they're happy because that person is in love.

Or maybe, he's also programmed to do that.

But wait, what about Feliciana?

"…I don't even know what to say," Yao started, "But…Feliciana sent IM to you too?"

Ludwig turned to a stone. Feliciana, on the other hand, was explaining happily, "Oh no, Mr. Li, last night I came to his house. I told him in the middle of

our sixth love making –Ludwig was thrusting into me and I suddenly remembered… but I was afraid I would forget if I wait till he's finished, so I said it

to him. Luckily, he remembers!"

The stone was turning into a shade of bright red, and roared, "FELICIANA!"

Yao wasn't expecting they're that already that far, even though he could guess the reason why Ludwig always came one hour early for their meeting.

He remembered that time when he just back from meeting with another company for a small discussion with Ludwig, and found Ludwig was on the sofa

in his office, while Feliciana was behind her secretary desk.

They're both kinda sweaty. And… panting a bit, too.

And Yao realized that Ludwig missed one of his shirt's buttons.

And Feliciana's skirt was different from the one she wore in the morning.

And how things on his desk suddenly moved by a centimeter.

And he found Ludwig's button under his desk.

He hoped that's just coincidence.

XXXX

Yao wasn't really used to his subordinates smiling at him every time he walked passed them. That's why as he woke up and realized it was Saturday,

he smiled. But then he remembered that if today was Saturday, then it meant today he'll meet that big guy.

He steamed simple bun and preparing the tea for himself. He's nervous. So nervous that he could only eat couple of buns.

He found himself trembled a bit as he walked in to the gym center. He changed his clothes to a t-shirt and training pants, and then looked around to

see if there's any sign of that guy. He didn't know what he actually wanted, if he wanted him to be there, or not to be there. But as Yao walked to his

usual treadmill machine, he found that the pull up equipment was still empty.

The feeling in his chest was a mix of relief –because the incident a week ago was indeed pretty embarrassing –and also disappointment –because he

really did want to see him once again, especially those sparkling violet eyes –and Yao let out a sigh.

"You're okay already?"

That thick accent was something that cannot be missed. Yao turned around and that guy was there, fresh and… dry. His t-shirt was still on its original

color, without any part turned darker because they're wet by sweat. He just came here too, maybe just several minutes ago, just like Yao himself.

"I was behind you since you're out from your car. You're looking around but didn't look at behind you," He let out a small smile.

Yao remembered the fresh tomatoes he just got from the market this morning. Maybe his face was just like that now.

Wait, he's not Romana.

He remembered seeing Antonio and Romana went to man's toilet together yesterday. Some guess of what they could have done appeared in his head,

but he didn't want to ask for the truth. Hopefully he won't found any evidence of his guess tomorrow.

Oh wait, tomorrow is Sunday.

So there's no work.

"Hey?"

Yao snapped back to the reality after his wild random thoughts, and nodded, "I'm fine… Thanks,"

He smiled, "Well, good,"

Yao stared at the gorgeous smile admiringly.

"By the way," The Russian said, "Yesterday, I went to a minimarket and buy some biscuits for night snack, and got this in the cardbox," He pulled

something from his training trouser's pocket.

A keychain with a miniature of Hello Kitty head.

Yao stared at the guy, completely speechless.

"You can have it," The blond's smile was so blindingly soft.

He looked at the guy, now mouth gaped, blushes spread all over the yellowish skin. This guy in front of him can't be so special like this, it's heavily not

fair. He didn't even know his name, nor his age, or if he even interested in guys, but he's so cute, too cute, especially that nose and chubby cheek, he's

so goddamn tall and bulky and big and looked very much huggable just like the panda stuffed toys he kept on his cupboard, and he's giving him free

Hello Kitty merchandise,.

"You don't like it?" The thick accent of Russian can't hide the disappointment and a bit sorry on the words the guy said later. He still smiled though, "I

thought you like this character, seeing your towel last week, but…"

Then Yao didn't even know what he's doing, he started a bit panic as the blond made his move to put back the merchandise to his pocket –then he

found himself just blurted out, "You know what? It's not like I like you or what… but you're pretty hot. Are you coming to my house tonight? I own

apartment at Yvonne Street,"

And the boy stared back. Staring without words. Yao was ready to run and kill himself on the way home. Just when he started to plan how he will die

without being so dramatic, strangely, the boy smiled.

"You're pretty hot on your own too. So, I don't think it's a bad idea,"

He didn't believe he just heard that.

"What?" Yao widened his eyes in surprise.

"Your place, tonight, at…" The boy hummed, "How about seven?"

"Seven," Yao gulped, "I'm on fifth floor. Palace Apartment. Emperor's Row, number 45,"

"Nice," The guy smiled, "I'll be there… um…"

"Li Yao Wang," Yao answered quickly. He hoped his sound wasn't quivering.

"I'm Ivan Barginski," The blond replied with a smile, "Nice to meet you. See you soon, then,"

He walked to his usual equipment, but Yao was too amazed to move. W-What's that crazy thing he just said? W-Well, it's not like he regretted it,

though.

Maybe it wouldn't be bad.

SHIT, IT'S NOT BAD AT ALL. He's feeling so goddamn happy right now.

God, maybe he's really in love.

Maybe he should go home and think a lot about it.

Yao did so quickly –he grabbed his towel and rush back to the changing room. He didn't miss the smile that guy was flashing him, though.

**XXXX**

**Reviews will be loved :) Well, Yao might be a bit OOC here... but I just want to portray him as the workaholic, cheeky Chinese :)**


End file.
